


And They Were Roommates

by MeowshmallowX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, General Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, Leaving Home, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, also phichit has adorable little siblings, and also writing an english paper, darn i can't think of any more tags, for hours, i listened to really catchy '80s music on loop while writing this, so i'm a little insane, to match his adorable-ness, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowshmallowX/pseuds/MeowshmallowX
Summary: Why should Phichit be nervous to fly halfway around the planet to a totally foreign country to skate with strangers who've probably all been practicing longer than he has?He shouldn't.(But emotions don't ever listen to should and shouldn't, do they?)





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this title XD

Phichit is _not_ nervous. He’s not.

It’d be silly to be nervous! All he’s doing is flying around the planet to stay in a country he’s never been to before so he can skate beside a whole bunch of other figure skaters who are probably way more experienced and way more confident. And he’s excited. He’s shaking because he’s excited. That’s also why his palms are clammy and his heart is racing and he can’t really breathe and—

Okay, he’s nervous. Just a little.

He paces back and forth in his cramped bedroom, fidgeting with his phone and his hands and everything he can possibly fidget with.

“I have my toothbrush,” he mutters, “I have clothes, I have—I have—”

“Phichit! It’s time to go!” calls his mom from downstairs. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, _Mâe_!” he yells, unzipping his suitcase and combing through it. “Just a second….”

His door flies open and smacks the wall, and two tiny bundles of chaos hurtle inside.

“ _Pêe chaai, pêe chaai_!” cries Phichit’s little brother, throwing his arms around Phichit’s legs. “Don’t gooo….”

“Ah, _nóng chaai_ ,” sighs Phichit, stroking his brother’s hair, “I have to! I want to show all of Thailand how fun skating is, and to do that, I have to get good enough for the world to notice me, right?”

“But—but you can do that _here_.” His little sister’s eyes are pleading, and Phichit’s heart aches. He wishes he could take her along. “Can’t you?”

“I can’t, _nóng săao_.” He smiles sadly. “I have to go train in Detroit with my new coach and skating club.”

His little sister’s eyes fill with tears, and a second later, so do his brother’s, and then Phichit’s got two wailing small children clinging to his legs. He folds in half to meet their teary eyes more easily.

“Do you gotta go?” mumbles his brother.

“Yes, I do. You two will be okay,” Phichit reassures them with an encouraging smile. “You’re smart and strong! Both of you! And I’ll be home in no time at all. I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” asks his little sister, sniffling.

 _I wish I could bring you with me in a suitcase,_ he thinks wistfully. Offering his younger siblings another cheerful smile, Phichit links one pinky with his sister’s and the other with his brother’s. “Pinky promise.”

 

*

The plane ride is the longest Phichit’s ever been on, and he’s itching to move when they _finally_ land—he could only pace around the plane so many times before his neighbors started glaring. He taps his fingers on his knee, impatient, as he waits for the announcement declaring they can get up and go. _This mask is so itchy,_ he thinks. The air seems to thicken, hot with the irritation of tired travelers, and Phichit squirms. Plays with his medical mask. Plays with the sleeve of his jacket. Plays with the complimentary pillow.

And then the announcement breaks the tension—all cool, crisp English that goes right over his sleep-deprived head. Phichit tightens his grip on his backpack and stands, glad he’s short enough to avoid banging his head, and wriggles out into the walkway.

The rest of the trip—collecting his luggage, finding a taxi, falling asleep in that taxi, and stumbling half-asleep into the skating club—blurs together in Phichit’s mind, and he collapses onto a bench, dropping all his luggage ( _except_ the bag with all his _The King and the Skater_ merch in it, which is honestly worth more than his own life).

“Hey!” an older man greets him, walking over. “You must be Phichit Chulanont.”

Phichit rubs at his eyes and musters a bright smile. “That’s me! Are you Coach Celestino?”

The man laughs a deep, rumbling laugh. _He seems nice,_ thinks Phichit hopefully.

“I am!” replies Celestino. “Now, Phichit, you must be exhausted. You flew all the way from Bangkok, right?”

Phichit nods. “But I’m okay to skate! I think that would get my spirits up.”

Celestino laughs again. “I like your attitude! You’ll fit in very well. Make sure not to push yourself too hard, though. You can only compete if you’re in one piece!”

“Yeah, you got it!” Phichit chirps. “Oh—is there somewhere for my luggage?”

“There is fine,” replies Celestino. “If you want, I can let you know where you’re staying so you can drop it off.”

Phichit shakes his head furiously. “No, I have to practice! I came all this way to work hard and improve.”

 _And besides,_ he thinks, _I need to try to meet people. I’m alone right now._

“That determination will get you far in life,” Celestino declares. “Well, go ahead!”

Phichit nods and unzips the suitcase full of clothes to pull out his skates. His airplane clothes aren’t perfect for practice, but they’ll have to work for now. He pulls off his sneakers and slides his feet into the skates, lacing them up tightly and trotting over to the rink. The skate guards click against the unfamiliar floor, echoing. Phichit pulls his sweatshirt tighter around himself. His breaths plume in front of him. _It’s so much colder in Detroit,_ he thinks, shivering. _Even in this rink._

He pauses at the rink entrance, his heart in his throat. A few other skaters are practicing, most of them tired and travel-worn and _all_ of them already talking to others. Phichit swallows. He’s good at making friends and he’s good at skating.

“I can do this,” he whispers to himself.

He narrows his eyes, removing his skate guards and stepping onto the ice. It’s smooth—a little smoother than the local rink in Bangkok.

_Start off slow._

Phichit sucks in a deep, trembling breath and focuses on his movements.

_Keep control._

The world is just him and the ice. It’s all he has to worry about. He just needs to get used to it. He just needs to…to develop the same friendship with this rink as he has with the one he’s skated in all his life.

The world is just him and the ice, and it’s amazing.

Phichit’s thoughts disappear into his movements, into the fire that flows through his veins when he skates, into the excitement of doing what he loves—what he’s loved since he was three years old. The whispers and giggles around him fade into the hiss and click of blades on ice.

The world is just him and the ice.

When he opens his eyes again— _I don’t remember closing my eyes,_ he thinks, puzzled—most of the skaters have gone. Only three others are left. Two of them lean against the wall, chatting amiably, but the other looks shy and nervous, huddled into himself. He seems to be two or three years older than Phichit, which is perfect! Advice from a senior skater would be great. All he’s got to do is go over and try to draw him out of his shell.

Phichit skates right up to the boy, who doesn’t even seem to notice. _He’s so concentrated,_ thinks Phichit, awed.

“Hi! I’m Phichit Chulanont!” he introduces himself, bouncing in place.

The boy slows to a halt and looks up, all startled dark eyes through blue-rimmed glasses. “Oh—um—hi! I’m Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri!” Phichit beams. “I thought you looked a little lonely. Is it okay if I hang with you?”

Yuuri brightens. “Yes, yes, go ahead! Um…I _am_  a little lonely, actually. I'm not…very good at making friends….”

He manages a sheepish laugh.

“Well,” begins Phichit, “I’m new here and I don’t know anyone, so—”

“Would you like to be my friend?” blurts out Yuuri, bright red. “Sorry! I didn’t meant to interrupt you!”

Fizzy warmth blooms in Phichit’s chest, and a slow-but-brilliant grin unfurls across his face. He’s here he’s here he’s here and he’s _happy_.

“That sounds great!” he laughs, whipping out his phone. “Say cheese, Yuuri!”

The camera catches Yuuri mid-blink and it’s a _horrible_ angle for both of them, but Phichit, humming happily to himself, couldn’t care less.

Because he’s not alone. 

 

*

It’s just their luck, as it turns out later, that Celestino set them up as roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they adopt a million hamsters and secretly keep them in their room because hamsters are basically really furry younger siblings, and Phichit misses his little brother and sister.
> 
> *
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! It's sort of a mess, but I'm a mess and most of what I produce is even more of a mess. Oh, and I’m sorry if any of the Thai is incorrect! (Or any other details at all.) Feel free to let me know! So. Yeah. Anyway, if you liked it, I would be ecstatic if you'd leave kudos or maybe even a comment!
> 
> Have a lovely day! ★~(◠♡◕✿)


End file.
